1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an energy conversion system that uses a renewable, non-polluting source of energy. Specifically, the invention is directed to a system that efficiently converts a gas product derived from electrolysis into electricity.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Different methods for separating a water molecule into hydrogen and oxygen components have been utilized in the prior art. For example, means for electrolysis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,107. Other exemplary separation processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,344,831, 4,184,931, 4,023,545, and 3,980,033 as well as in International Patent Application publication No. WO 81/01138, published on Apr. 30, 1981.
Additionally, superconducting generators are also well known devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,290 discloses a superconducting generator using helium cooled stator coils.
None of these references, however, discloses engines driving generators that produce clean economical energy. Therefore, there is a need to develop an efficient system that uses a generator to efficiently convert a gas produced by electrolysis into electricity.